Love and Lust
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: Niles and Nyx have been wedded, and now it's time they share a night of love and lust together... Niles x Nyx lemon


It started with Niles kicking the bedroom door open, blindly stumbling inside as his hands clutched his new wife's perfect rear. He was holding the small woman close to him, her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands desperately tangling themselves in the thief's snow-white hair. Niles moaned as his lips enveloped Nyx's, and he roughly shoved his tongue into the mage's mouth. Nyx chuckled seductively, eagerly swirling her own tongue around her husband's. She then began to her hips, thrusting her pelvis against Nile's waist. She moved faster and faster, Niles eagerly squeezing her soft, round buttocks.

In the heat of the moment, Niles turned around and slammed his wife's back into the wall, accidentally causing a vase to fall and shatter. Neither paid the broken object any mind, instead focused solely on the other. Nyx continued her lustful dance, which Niles responded with moving his own hips up and down, his hardened cock rubbing itself through his clothing against Nyx's moist core. Nyx gasped into the kiss, and the thief took this opportunity to shove his tongue further into the mage's mouth. As their tongues sloppily fought for dominance, Niles brought one of his hands up from Nyx's ass and moved it to cup one of her small breasts. Nyx's heartbeat quickened as her husband tore away the tight material that served to barely cover her breasts.

Nyx retaliated by lowering one of her hands to Nile's crotch, and with a satisfied hum she cupped his cock in her hand, slowly rubbing her palm against it. Niles gritted his teeth and groaned quietly, the sound practically soaking Nyx's panties. She gasped once more as Niles pulled his face away from hers, and lowered his lips to take a nipple in his mouth. "N-Niles..." the dark mage breathed, wrapping her remaining arm around the man's head. Niles' single eye glanced up at his wife with a suggestive twinkle, before he ran his tongue over Nyx's breast, making slurping sounds as he did so. Nyx moaned softly and gently squeezed her husband's cock. Niles' continued moaning was music to her ears, and it wasn't long until she was joining him.

She slid her hand inside Niles' pants and boxers, her hand now truly wrapped around his cock. Niles responded by softly nibbling on Nyx's nipple, taking the tiny nub between his teeth. Nyx gasped and moaned loudly, whispering begs to her husband to please her more. Niles was more than happy to oblige, now swiftly switching from one breast to the other, messily running his tongue up and down the small orbs, the only thing on his mind was how beautiful Nyx's sounds were.

Eventually, Nyx pried her husband's face away from her chest, and she looked him in the eyes, her own filled with a dark lust that only she could produce. "Bed. Now." she ordered. Niles grinned and nodded, cupping his wife's ass once more and carrying her to the large bed that stood in the center of the room. He practically hurled her onto the mattress, before quickly climbing over her before she had time to recover. He started to tear off her clothing, his lust now as powerful as hers. He wanted this, he _needed_ this.

Apparently Nyx did as well, as she began tearing off the cloak her husband often wore. In return, Niles removed hers as well, before clutching the thin veil that laid over the mage's body. It tore easily, and along it off came Niles' shirt. Nyx ran her fingers up her husband's chest, humming in satisfaction when she felt his abs. Niles shivered at the woman's touch, shakily drawing in his breath. He grabbed Nyx's hand and barely managed a smirk. "Teasing is _my_ job, babe," he whispered, before he slid his hand down to cup Nyx's wet mound.

Nyx moaned while managing a coy smile. She didn't say anything, but the silent message she offered said, _Do your worst._

Gods, he loved this woman.

Nyx's panties were to soaked to be kept on, and Niles eagerly, slowly, pulled them down. He took a deep breath and removed them, a small trail of Nyx's pussy juices forming between them and her core. Niles' felt his cock somehow harden further, and he gently dipped his fingers between his wife's shapely legs. The moment his fingers made contact, Nyx arched her back and half-gasped, half-screamed in pleasure. "Niles...!" she moaned, her own hands reaching upwards to grasp her small breasts. Niles grinned like a cat as he gently pushed two fingers inside Nyx's tight pussy, having some minor difficulty. He hummed to himself as he lowered his face, teasingly flicking his tongue against his wife's clit. Nyx howled in ecstasy, feeling things that she had never felt before. "S-So good..." she whimpered, eyes hazy as Niles continued playing with her clit.

Niles' eyes widened as the heavenly cum came flowing out of his wife's pussy, and he immediately began slurping up every last drop, moving his hands to tightly squeeze Nyx's ass. 'Damn,' he thought, pulling away and licking his lips. He cockily grinned at his wife, crossing his arms. "You came already?" the thief teased. "I was expecting better, _kiddo."_

The jab at her physical appearance sparked a fire in Nyx's eyes, and like a tigress she was suddenly upon her husband, slowly grinding her wet pussy against his cloth covered cock. "You think you're better than me, little boy?" she hissed, leaning in to lick Niles' ear. "You shouldn't say such things to a woman...let's see how long _you_ last." With a passionate kiss, she began her descent, her lips brushing against her husband's chest and stomach. She stopped above his crotch, and her fingers wrapped around the waistline of his pants. Nyx smirked and pulled them down along with his boxers, revealing his large cock to her. Nyx stared at it in wonder, before the sultry gaze appeared in her eyes, and she wrapped her hand around her husband's member.

The mage began pumping her hand up and down Niles' cock, sending jolts of pleasure through the man. 'D-Dammit...' he internally gasped. 'It feels really good!' Nyx seemed to be able to read his thoughts, she looked up at him with a knowing half-smile. She increased her speed, her warm hand caressing his cock. Her other grasped his balls, and she gently rolled them around her fingers. She gave them a squeeze, earning a gasp from her husband. Chuckling, Nyx relished the feeling of control, and she brought her lips down to give the head of Niles' cock a kiss. Niles groaned and Nyx took the head fully in her mouth. She increased the speed of her hand as she sucked on the cock's head, her tongue whipping back and forth as she savored the feeling of having something so dirty in her mouth.

Niles was close. He knew it, and somehow he was sure the woman currently sucking his off knew it as well; there was nothing he could hide from her. As if agreeing, Nyx squeezed his balls once more and took a deep breath, before pulling her hand away and sliding the rest of Niles' erection into her mouth. Niles moaned and came, his sperm wildly shooting into Nyx's mouth. The mage's eyes widened, then closed as she tried to swallow all of her husband's cum. She pulled away and continued to jack off Niles, grinning. "You were just as weak, my beloved," she told him. "I expected so much better."

Niles rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Come here, you," he said as he pulled his wife to him, drawing her into a passionate kiss which she gladly returned. Niles could taste his own cum, and to tell the truth...it was kind of a turn on. He pulled away from Nyx and settled her down on her back, positioning himself over her. Suddenly, he found himself on his back again, Nyx straddling his lap. The thief raised an eyebrow before chuckling. "I do love a woman who takes charge," he said. "I'm all yours, kiddo."

"What was that?" Nyx growled, reaching down and painfully squeezing Niles' cock.

Niles gasped and winced. "I'm all yours...Nyx!" he corrected, earning a satisfied hum from the mage.

Nyx leaned down and gently pecked her husband's lips. "I love you," she whispered, before inching Niles' cock inside her warm pussy. Both adults moaned, until Niles reached a barrier. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "You're a virgin?"

Nyx blushed and turned away. "Well...not many people are interested in bedding with a woman who resembles a child," she confessed.

"Guess I'm special, then."

Nyx smiled. "Yes...Yes you are."

Niles' gaze then turned surprisingly serious. "If this is your first time, then perhaps I should take charge," he suggested.

The mage on top of him shook her head. "I want to do this, Niles..." Niles stared at his wife for a minute, before nodding. The mood shifting back to how it was before, and Nyx swiftly buried Niles' cock inside her, shattering through the barrier and causing a ripple of pain to course through Nyx's body. She gritted her teeth and shook her head lightly, but she rode past it all. Soon, she slowly began moving her hips, tiny bounces on top of Niles' cock. Niles took hold of his wife's hips, helping her move along. Nyx gave her husband a grateful look, and soon enough the pain was beginning to fade away.

Nyx bit her lip, before she began to pick up speed. Her pelvis moved in a sinful dance against Niles, who began thrusting in time with Nyx's bounces. Nyx moaned in a low tone, her eyes glazing over as her hands settled on Niles' chest. Niles' hands returned to their rightful spot on Nyx's ass, and he squeezed both cheeks as the mage began moving with more confidence, slamming her pussy down onto her husband's cock. "Niles!" she cried out. "It feels so good!"

"Damn right it does!" Niles hissed through his own pleasure, harshly slapping Nyx's ass. The mage gasped and placed a hand on her ass, rubbing the spot that was slapped.

"Do that again!" she commanded.

Niles was quick to obey, and with each slap, Nyx ordered another one. The woman moaned and screamed as she was sent through cloud nine, her mind filled with nothing but pleasure and lust. She was sure she must've cum already, and another orgasm was building up. Niles also felt his balls tighten, and he was mesmerized by the way Nyx's perky breasts bounced with each thrust. He leaned up and took one in his mouth, wrapping his arms around Nyx's waist as he did so. Nyx wrapped her hands around her husband's head, gripping his hair and digging her fingers into his scalp. She felt something stirring inside her, and she exclaimed, "I'm going to cum!"

Niles nodded, muttering something about the same thing. With a final thrust, his sperm fired inside Nyx's womb, filling her to the brim. Nyx moaned loudly as her own juices flooded out, covering Niles' lap. The two collapsed onto each other, Niles still inside Nyx. The two stared at each other, before they lovingly kissed. They pulled away and rested their foreheads together. "I love you so much," they both murmured.

Nyx then glanced and rolled her eyes. "You're still hard?"

Niles shrugged. "Not my fault I'm married to the sexiest piece of ass in the army."

Nyx scoffed and playfully slapped her husband's arm. She then leaned in and seductively whispered, "Would you like to go another round, my beloved?"

Niles grinned wickedly. "I thought you'd never ask..."

...

 **I feel so dirty right now XD Gotta go read a bible or something. This was written for Nyx's birthday, so I hoped you guys enjoyed it :) Also, make sure to check out my other Fire Emblem stories if you haven't already! Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


End file.
